


A Taste of The Old Country

by lil_1337



Category: Doctor Who, High School Musical
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belated birthday fic for <a href="http://elvensorceress.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://elvensorceress.livejournal.com/"><b>elvensorceress</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of The Old Country

Mickey wasn’t much for the theater. He was much more comfortable with a bottle of beer and the telly or the occasional good action film at the cinema. Up until about eight months ago he could count on one hand the number of live performances he had been to. Most of those had been while he was still in school and required to attend. On the other hand his boyfriend was a big fan of live action shows, musicals in particular. If Jake was willing to watch footie on Saturday and put up with Mickey screaming at the telly then Mickey was willing put on a tie and go see a show in return. If pressured he would even admit that he’d rather liked the last one they had seen though he took great pleasure in making Jake drag the confession from him. More than that though, he’d enjoyed Jake’s excitement as he chattered over a coffee afterwards. Nor was Mickey going to complain about the way it had translated into a more physical form of enjoyment when they were back in their flat.

Despite having reserved seats Jake had insisted that they get there early so they wouldn’t have to fight the crowds closer to show time. As a result Mickey found himself checking out the rest of the audience while his boyfriend happily read the program cover to cover occasionally making comments about what was inside. A younger couple arrived not five minutes after Mickey and Jake, seating themselves two rows closer to the stage. They were American judging from their accents and Mickey sympathized with the look of bemused affection on the one young man’s face when his partner started in on an enthusiastic dissertation of the differences between American and British theater. It was a look he knew all to well having worn it himself as well as seeing it on Jake’s face a few times.

Sensing a kindred spirit who was more at home on the sports field than waiting in the wings Mickey caught the young man’s eye and grinned receiving a nod and the flash of a smile in return. The lights dimmed and Mickey sat back to watch. He felt Jake lean against him before he threaded his fingers through Mickey’s and squeezed his hand gently. The couple in front of them shifted, settling into a similar configuration which brought a smile to Mickey’s face. It was funny, he thought, as the curtain rose accompanied by a fanfare from the orchestra pit. He’d been to a hell of a lot of places and seen things that most people never knew existed and yet the one thing that left him in awe was so basic it could be found anywhere there were sentient beings capable of feeling love.


End file.
